Ice cream!
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: Bella is at the Cullen's house. She want's some Ice cream...But it dousen't end up in the bowl...Sucky summary, can't find a way to make it look good. just reaad it. it will only take a sec!


**_I really am sorry for all of my spelling mistakes. But, just try to get it. I don't send my one-shots to my Beta. So all of these mistakes are me and not her._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella POV._**

"Bella pleas, let me help you!" Edward said frustrated. I was trying to scoop ice cream out of the box. It had just gotten out of the fridge, so it was really hard.

"No, I can do this!" I yelled. We were at the Cullen's house. And his family was around here somewhere. I knew they were listening.

"Why are you so stubborn? I could just help you now and we'll be done with it! This will take forever." I glared at him.

"Well, give me forever then, so I can find the time." I grumbled. He glared back at me. I sighted and continued my work.

Alice came threw the door, dragging Carlisle with her.

"Alice, I do not want to get a makeover. I have a lot of work!" He looked stressed. If that is possible for a Vampire.

"Trust me Carlisle! And I really don't care if you want it or not. This is for Esme, not you." Carlisle smiled and his eyes softened.

"Okay then. But, no makeup!" He said sternly. She rolled her eyes at him. I turned away and continued my work.

I got a good hold of some Ice cream, but it got stuck. I used all my little strengthen and pushed the spoon down. The Ice cream went flying over the room and smacked right into Carlisle's forehead.

I froze on my spot and looked at him petrified. Edward and Alice stiffened for a few seconds before they busted out laughing.

I couldn't do anything. I was so stunned. The vanilla Ice cream rolled down my second fathers face. I wasn't scared for him to get mad at me. But he was the leader in the convent of a big and strong Vampire clan. And I just smacked him in the head with Ice cream.

I got out of my trance and found a towel. I walked over and started to wipe his forehead.

"I am so, so sorry!" I apologized. He chuckled lightly and grabbed my hand by the wrist, stopping my wiping. If he was human, his forehead would probably hurt and look red.

"Bella, its okay. Relax. It was a simple mistake. I think I'm clean enough now. And, please dear, let Edward help you." He laughed again. I blushed a little and looked down, quietly handing Edward the spoon.

Carlisle walked out with a giggling Alice following him. Edward handed me the bowl and smirked.

"Thank you." I mumbled and sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, with my mouth full of Ice cream. Edward chuckled a little and looked thought full.

"We can go to the meadow." He said with a soft smile. My eyes lit up and I smiled back at him.

"Great! I can't wait to see you in the sun!" I blushed a little when I realized what I had said. Edward only laughed and I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere upstairs.

I started to eat faster, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Not a good idea when you eat Ice cream. I dropped my spoon and shut my eyes tightly together. I pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for it to be over.

"Bella, Bella? What's wrong?! Bella!" Edward took me in his arms and placed me in his lap. I shook my head, not wanting to respond. I knew that would only make it worse.

"Carlisle!" I tried to cover his mouth with my hand, but my eyes were still closed so I couldn't see his perfect face. I ended up poking him in the eye. I could feel him jump a little in surprise. I felt the uncomfortable sensation go away and slowly opened my eyes.

The whole family was there looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Emmett asked curious. Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Ice cream Headache." I said sheepish. They laughed a little and I shrugged.

"Still don't get why you poked me in the eye though." Edward mumbled. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back and we were off.


End file.
